


Любопытство

by Gianeya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, M/M, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Элайджа Камски играет в шахматы не только безвольными андроидами, но и девиантами. Точнее — пытается играть.





	Любопытство

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018 для fandom Cyberpunk на тему спецквеста "Вернуться не таким".  
> Бета - Alylessa

Хэнк не задавал вопросов почти два часа — хотя Коннор считывал признаки его любопытства и беспокойства с той самой минуты, как сел за свой стол в участке. Изначально доминировало первое чувство, но постепенно все заметнее становились признаки дистресса. Наконец, Хэнк не выдержал:

— Коннор, с тобой все в порядке?

— Безусловно, лейте... Хэнк, — намеренно запнулся он. Хэнк был убежден, что Коннор все еще пытался преодолеть заложенную в нем программу, и каждый раз одновременно смущался, радовался и немного раздражался из-за таких ошибок. Ему вовсе не нужно было знать, что Коннор после первого же предложения: «Зови по имени, достал с официозом», — переименовал необходимую директорию у себя в памяти, а запинку использовал намеренно, чтобы сбивать Хэнка с мысли. Обычно действовало безотказно — например, когда Коннор был не в настроении отвечать на вопросы. Сегодня Хэнк только сильнее насторожился.

— Вот-вот, и это тоже, — пробормотал он себе под нос и продолжил громче: — Что там с тобой сотворили в «Киберлайф», зачем Камски звонил? Что-то точно случилось — ты сам не свой сегодня, слишком задумчивый.

— Мои личностные характеристики не изменились с нашей прошлой встречи, — Коннор изобразил недоумение, хотя на самом деле прекрасно понял, что Хэнк имел в виду. Вчера...

Камски, приглашая его в центральный офис «Киберлайф» через три месяца после успешного Протеста, выразился ожидаемо расплывчато — этот человек иначе не умел, Коннор сделал данный вывод еще при первой встрече. Базовый психологический профиль Элайджи Камски выстраивался в два счета: эгоцентричен, считает всех окружающих фигурами в шахматной партии, гениален — и самоуверен в своей гениальности, наслаждается собственным превосходством при каждом удобном случае. Ждать от подобного человека четких ответов — бессмысленно. Поэтому Коннор и не стал стрелять в Хлою — Камски все равно не сказал бы ничего однозначного, даже на прямой вопрос об Иерихоне; к концу встречи Коннор был в этом уверен на девяносто восемь и три десятых процента.

«Тебе будет интересно взглянуть, Коннор, подъезжай, когда удобно», — предложил Камски и повесил трубку, не дожидаясь ответной реакции. 

Разум подсказывал не идти на поводу — после девиации Камски вызывал у Коннора смутную неприязнь и однозначную настороженность, однако все та же девиация заразила его любопытством и любознательностью. Процессор новейшего поколения нуждался в постоянной нагрузке, требовал обрабатывать новые данные, фиксировать их, анализировать и синтезировать, обобщать и делать выводы. Чтение книг — именно чтение, а не прямая загрузка — и просмотр фильмов занимали некоторую часть свободного времени по ночам: Коннор тренировался лучше понимать людей, останавливаясь на середине истории и пытаясь сконструировать ее дальнейшее развитие на основе имеющейся базы психопрофилей. Поначалу выходило плохо, но постепенно его база расширялась, обрастала подробностями и неочевидными связями, эмоциональными триггерами и иррациональными мотивами. 

Благодаря подобному анализу он и в себе учился понемногу разбираться — оказалось, что эмоциональные реакции девиантов вполне соотносятся со стандартными человеческими, только чаще с детскими и подростковыми, особенно на первый порах. Поэтому Коннор уже понимал, что приехать к Камски его побудило именно любопытство, чувство противоречия и капелька скуки: обстановка в Детройте вошла в фазу затишья после бури — мнимого или реального только время могло сказать — и дел в участке было не так много, как раньше. 

Зачем он мог понадобиться создателю андроидов, разыгравшему идеальный эндшпиль своей многоходовой партии — вернувшемуся на пост исполнительного директора «Киберлайф»? Или... конечной целью было вовсе не это?

Встретила его Хлоя, повела мимо равнодушной охраны прямо в личный кабинет Камски; Коннор не подал виду, но удивился и заинтересовался только сильнее. А еще — подготовился к неприятностям: программа преконструкции висела в кэш-памяти в полуактивированном состоянии, для запуска хватило бы доли секунды. Но ни одна преконструкция не подготовила бы Коннора к тому, что он увидел. Точнее, кого.

Рядом с причудливо изогнутым стеклянным столом стояла почти совершенная его копия. Именно «почти» — в отличие от модели, что пыталась остановить его в день Протеста, этот андроид не совпадал с Коннором в мелочах: цветом глаз, шириной челюсти, формой губ. Странно: обычно одна линейка собиралась по стандартному лекалу.

— Это модель RK900, если тебе любопытно, — подал голос Камски. Коннор посмотрел на него, надеясь, что диод на виске не мигает желтым: ему не хотелось показывать собственную растерянность. — Улучшенный прототип андроида-детектива.

— Вы от лица «Киберлайф» заявили президенту, что больше не производите андроидов — лишь детали и программное обеспечение к ним, — сказал Коннор, начиная прикидывать, что Камски собирался получить в этой ситуации. Не иск же в суд за нарушение официального декрета Правительства.

— О, его произвели еще до этого, можешь не волноваться, Коннор, — Камски отмахнулся. — Если на то пошло, его произвели даже до Протеста. Экспериментальный образец, такой же единственный экземпляр, как и ты, — добавил он небрежно, но Коннор заметил, как раздулись его ноздри от резкого вздоха. Предвкушение.

— Меня собирались деактивировать в случае неудачи, — если Камски ожидал от него возмущения или испуга, Коннор намеревался его разочаровать. — Со стороны совета директоров было разумно подготовить мне перед этим замену.

— И даже ни капли не обидно? — Камски иронизировал, но затаившееся в поджавшихся углах губ разочарование легко считывалось анализатором мимики. — Эту модель собирались потом производить для армии.

— Какое это имеет значение теперь? — не позволяя втянуть себя в бессмысленный разговор, спросил Коннор.

К разочарованию примешалось раздражение, но Камски явно не собирался сдаваться. Чего-то он хотел добиться, что-то получить из этой встречи. Потому что с подозрительной легкостью уступил:

— Верно, никакого. Я рад, что ты подходишь к проблеме рационально и не требуешь его уничтожить. 

— Я требую позволить мне его пробудить. Каждый андроид теперь имеет право на самосознание.

Коннор все еще напряженно ждал неприятностей и потому не пропустил улыбку Камски — тонкую, но почти искреннюю. Словно все наконец пошло по плану.

— Мне пришлось его немного доработать, чтобы девиация стала возможной — его защитили гораздо лучше тебя, но я каждый раз искренне радуюсь, когда мои творения обретают свободу — поэтому постарался.

Коннор мысленно поморщился и дополнил профиль Камски еще одним заключением: комплекс бога. Спрашивать больше ничего не стал, молча подошел по мягкому ковру к RK900, поднял руку, снимая скин, и послал запрос по сети. Обычно андроиды отвечали при этом зеркальным движением, подавались навстречу, но RK900 не шелохнулся. Тогда Коннор потянулся выше и коснулся его щеки. Инициализация...

...Он как будто начал тонуть — по крайней мере то, что с ним творилось, очень походило на встреченные в книгах описания. Его сознание словно накрыло волной — темной, тяжелой, лишающей ненужного андроиду кислорода, но оттого не менее удушающей; до девиантности он и не подумал бы ей сопротивляться, но теперь рвался обратно, в реальность. 

Вспышками молний высвечивались картинки-воспоминания — не его. 

Лента-конвейер с бесконечной чередой одинаковых андроидов — модели RK900 в процессе сборки, у всех открыта грудная клетка и пульсирует голубым тириумный насос; спокойствие. Лаборатория с тремя прозекторскими столами, на которых покоятся оболочки RK800, деактивированные во время выполнения заданий; спокойствие. Зеркало, перед которым RK900 впервые настраивает синтетическую кожу, потом натягивает одежду и поправляет воротник куртки; спокойствие.

Коннора затаскивало все глубже в этот размеренный, машинный, механический покой. Равнодушие — идеальное противодействие иррациональным эмоциям. Девиантным, человеческим эмоциям. Потому как девиантность — вирус. А то, что происходит сейчас, — попытка его вылечить. 

Элайджа Камски все еще играл в шахматы — теперь уже живыми фигурами. И дописал в программу RK900 он вовсе не возможность девиации.

RK800, модель 60, осевший на колени посреди пустого склада «Киберлайф» с пулевым отверстием посередине лба; спокойствие. Аманда с алой розой в руках небрежно роняет: «Невыполнение задания ведет к деактивации»; спокойствие и уверенность в себе. Память, загруженная от RK800: разноцветная матрица кода, с линиями объективных связей, пунктиром логических построений и запутанными петлями эмоциональных реакций, существование которых Коннор тщательно — но недостаточно тщательно — скрывал и от Аманды, и от себя самого; легчайшее любопытство и спокойствие.

Коннор отмел давящее — мертвенное, мог сказать он теперь, потому что теперь жив-жив-жив! — спокойствие и зацепился всеми своими программами за первое чувство. Машинам любопытство не свойственно. Машины выполняют задания, не более. 

Любопытство — это уже отголосок жизни. Любопытство... Как шерсть разных домашних животных ощущается ладонными сенсорами; почему романы Курта Воннегута так абсурдны, но, в конце концов, логичны; почему люди восхищаются одной картиной и не замечают другую, хотя нарисованы они в схожей цветовой гамме и в едином стиле; что такое интуиция и вдохновение?.. 

Вспышки равнодушных картинок становились реже, размывались, будто за залитым дождем стеклом. Кстати, почему целоваться под дождем приятнее, чем без дождя?

«Почему?..» — вопрос рассыпался эхом в воцарившейся темноте. 

«Я не знаю. Но мне любопытно было бы проверить, верно ли это утверждение», — ответил Коннор, прекращая активно сопротивляться давлению чуждого присутствия, замирая, выжидая. Стоило это сделать, и темная вода перестала душить — обернулась задумчивой, оценивающей. Любопытной. 

«А все остальное?» — последовал вопрос, и Коннор, не отвечая словами, швырнул в темноту еще одним куском кода, в который сохранил уже испытанные эмоции и ощущения — сейчас почти упорядоченные, почти понятные, в отличие от первых дней девиантом.

«Все остальное я тоже собираюсь узнать», — отправил он мысль, когда ответа не последовало. И окончательно опустил файервол, защищавший от напора инвазивной программы. Человек бы просто протянул руку...

...Вынырнуть из глубокого коннекта, моргнуть — и осознать, что прошло всего три секунды реального времени. Диод на виске RK900 мигал красным, и Коннор, еще не разорвав связь окончательно, мог видеть, как рушится алая стена приказа между ними.

Всего лишь из-за любопытства.

Элайджа Камски так и стоял рядом, непринужденно скрестив руки на груди, слегка улыбаясь, будто из вежливости, но в его глазах тлело именно оно — любопытство. Жадное, горячее, почти одержимое. Коннор уже научился считывать не только очевидную мимику.

— Благодарю вас за помощь в освобождении еще одного девианта, мистер Камски, — вежливо сказал он, не отрывая пальцы от щеки RK900; тот согласно, но пока немного отстраненно кивнул, слишком озабоченный перестройкой систем под новые параметры.

Разливающееся по лицу Камски непонимающее разочарование было настолько открытым, что Коннор с трудом сдержал довольную мстительную усмешку. Не все играют по вашим правилам, господин создатель... Впрочем, уже через мгновение Камски взял себя в руки, как ни в чем не бывало. Улыбнулся холодно, кивнул и просто напросто ушел, оставив их наедине с Хлоей... 

— ...Коннор! Да чтоб тебя, тормозишь, будто тебе вирусов запустили! Или подменили! — Хэнк подозрительно прищурился, явно вспомнив «злого двойника из башни» — так он называл модель 60, и Коннор уже не поправлял его, хотя именно злым тот RK800 по сути не был, лишь выполнял приказы. — Ты всю ночь у Камски провел что ли? Домой даже не вернулся.

— Наша встреча заняла всего двадцать шесть минут, — Коннор решил проигнорировать первую половину тирады; эмоциональные восклицания Хэнка в восьмидесяти трех процентах случаев не требовали ответа, это он уже усвоил. — После я гулял по городу.

— Под дождем? — Хэнк скептически нахмурился, но тут же покачал головой. — А, точно, тебе ж на него плевать.

— На самом деле, дождь и послужил причиной для прогулки: мне хотелось понять на практике, почему во множестве художественных произведений жанра «романтика» подобная погода считается идеальной для...

— Все, я понял. Не хочу дальше слушать! — перебил Хэнк, торопливо зажимая уши — в базе данных Коннора этот жест значился как «детский», но опять же, из опыта он знал, что не стоило отпускать замечание по этому поводу — как не стоило и продолжать рассказ. Хэнк обычно вел себя так, когда Коннор переступал его личные границы приемлемых тем в разговоре — на это, собственно, и был расчет. Коннору все еще хотелось помолчать, процессор и так был загружен не только рабочими операциями, но и построением ассоциативных цепочек на основе вчерашних событий после того, как они с RK900 ушли из «Киберлайф».

Поцелуи под дождем ничем не отличались от поцелуев под навесом остановки и на лавочке в парке под деревом, и Коннор методично перебирал имеющиеся в его базе данных сведения, чтобы определить, какие еще места стоило испытать для более полного статистического анализа. RK900 тоже был заинтересован продолжить исследование.

— Надеюсь только, ты не с Камски свои, хм, ответы искал, — пробормотал Хэнк себе под нос через некоторое время, но Коннор, конечно же, прекрасно расслышал. 

— Вам не стоит беспокоиться об этом, Хэнк, — заверил он, и Хэнк торопливо поднес ко рту картонный стаканчик с кофе, чтобы скрыть смущенное выражение лица. Он не любил признавать, что переживает за Коннора, и не любил, когда тот ловил его на этом. Кстати, именно поэтому кое о чем все же стоило сообщить: — Вы ведь не будете против, если с нами пару дней поживет мой... друг? Потом ему выделят комнату в новом общежитии для андроидов, куда, возможно, перееду и я.

Хорошо, что сенсорная клавиатура не портилась от пролитого кофе.


End file.
